vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Kline
Summary Jack Kline (b. May 18, 2017) is the son of Lucifer and Kelly Kline. He is the first and only known Nephilim to be sired by an Archangel. Jack was taken in by Sam Winchester and Dean Winchester, who would teach him how to master his powers. During this time, Jack played a role in the resurrection of Castiel, who he had chosen as his father. Jack would leave the Winchesters and Castiel to go off to master his powers, to prove he is good he would search for a way to rescue Mary Winchester for her sons. Jack would be sent to Apocalypse World, where he'd save Mary, and they fight off many angels to protect a human colony. Wanting to free the Apocalypse World from Michael's reign, Jack would form a resistance composed of humans to stand against the angels. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A | At least 9-B physically, 3-A via Enochian Magic | 3-A Name: '''Jack Kline '''Origin: Supernatural Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Physically in his early 20's Classification: Nephilim Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, and 3), Reality Warping, Regeneration (High, including his grace albeit slowly), Matter Manipulation (Sub-Atomic level), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Pyrokinesis, Cryokinesis, Electrokinesis, Photokinesis, Sleep Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Jack was able to make Lucifer tell him the truth against his own will. By merely saying "stop lying", Jack was able to make the entire planet tell the truth against their will), Enhanced Senses (Angels can see things normally invisible to humans as well as the true nature of a being), Teleportation, Healing and Resurrection (From the womb, at the same time he healed his mother's injuries, he resurrected her), Soul Manipulation (Can forge human souls into angels), Time Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Managed to effortlessly banish Lucifer back to the Empty), BFR, Life and Death Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can physically grab non-corporeal beings), Power Negation (Only affects lower beings), Absorption (Can absorb souls and graces of other Angels), Resistance to Fate Manipulation, Immunity to Time Manipulation Attack Potency: Universe level (Effortlessly tortured and almost killed Apocalypse World Michael, the latter is said to be stronger than Michael and Lucifer from the Main Universe) | At least Wall level physically (After months of training by the Winchesters and Castiel, Jack became a proficient hunter in his own right even without his powers. Killed the Gorgon with a machete), Universe level via Enochian magic (When he used his soul as a source of energy, he effortlessly killed Alternate Michael, who was the most powerful Archangel to appear) | Universe level (After absorbing Alternate Micheal's grace, Jack regains his old strength, stated by Donatello to be the most powerful being in the universe. Escaped the Ma'lak Box, an object capable of holding any creature inside, even Archangels. The Winchesters suggest that he "leveled up," somehow becoming even more powerful than he already was to be able to escape the box) Speed: Subsonic+ movement speed with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions | Subsonic+ movement speed with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions | Subsonic+ movement speed with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 | Regular Human | At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Universe Class | Wall Class | Universe Class Durability: Universe level (Can only be harmed by the Archangel Blade and primordial beings such as The Darkness and God. Due to his power, most angelic weaknesses that would affect angels, other Nephilim and even the Archangels have absolutely no effect on him, and even on most extreme occasions, he has been seen to still retain a certain amount of resistance to them) | At least Wall level physically (Took hits from the Gorgon, the latter could harm Sam, Dean and Castiel), Universe level ''' via Enochian magic (Took hits from Alternate Michael with little to no damage) | '''Universe level (Has grown even more powerful than he ever was) Stamina: Limitless Range: At least Low Multiversal (Extends across timelines and he can teleport almost anywhere including separate dimensions) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High. Despite having quite a naïve personality, Jack has proven himself to be very intelligent on occasions. When a group of angels was pursuing him the Winchesters into the Sunstar Line cargo ship, Jack predicted that the angels would use angel radio on him as soon as they got to him, due to angels using it on him before. He easily figured out how the witch, Broomhilda's magic, was killing Lora, something even Castiel and Jules couldn't uncover, although Lora had told him the story of her captivity and not Castiel and Jules. He has been able to figure things out not only through intellectual perception but also emotional understanding as well. When killing Michael, he was smart enough to absorb his grace to restore his powers. Weaknesses: Archangel Blade Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Biokinesis:' Jack was able to easily inflict pain on Michael that damaged his vessel and brought him down to his knees (leaving him severely weakened and unable to fight) a feat never seen before even Lucifer was shocked. *'Supernatural Concealment:' When Jack does not want to be found, his powers are subconsciously concealing him from other beings, which was shown by the fact that Asmodeus and Lucifer and everyone else who were looking for him were incapable of tracking his whereabouts. This is notable considering how his immense power usually makes him very easy to locate. *'Molecular Combustion:' When Jack and Kaia combined powers to open a rift to an alternate reality, Kaia's screams caused the rift Jack was opening to emit a yellow glow that caused six nearby angels to turn to dust. After lifting Zachariah into the air with telekinesis, Jack was able to cause Zachariah to explode simply by clenching his fist. By sending energy pulses similar to his telekinesis into the air, Jack caused three more angels to explode in mid-air. Key: Mid-End Season 13 | Season 14 | Power Restored Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Supernatural Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Humans Category:Archangel Category:Teleportation Users Category:Element Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Heroes Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:TV Characters Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Death Users Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Memory Users Category:Space Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 3